Fi's Transformation
by infinatie
Summary: TY for a title
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic ever attempted so reviews are more than appreciated.

No copyright is ever intended all Zelda themes and etc. is the property of Nintendo (the greatest gaming company so far)

I think that's how you do a copyright so without further to do let's begin.

(Also I have only played Twilight Princess I want skyward sword so bad so if any info is wrong let me know)

(I also need help with the title so suggestions please)

Link's P.O.V

That's it, it was all over. Demise is gone all locked up for now the threat still looming in my head but I can worry about that later. With Fi, Zel and Groose we headed towards the pedestal Fi said she had to sleep till the next time we meet and how she found happiness. There was a pain in my chest. I was going to miss her she has been there every step of the way but at least I got a chance to help her find happiness, she deserved it. As soon as I put the sword in a flash appeared and when it disappeared there was a girl on the floor, blue hair, purple eyes, pale skin and wearing the same cloak as Fi. Then she spoke "What's going on.' Everyone was pretty confused then a voice came out "I can answer that." It was the Goddess.

Fi's P.O.V

What's going on? I felt the unknown feeling looking down I saw the floor it was hard pushing against my what is this what happened to my skin? I lifted my head to see master Link along with Zelda and what's his name Groose. Wait I shouldn't be wondering "What's going on?". Did I say that out loud? A familiar voice spoke "I can answer that." Goddess.

To be continued…..

DONE YEA REALLY SHORT but I'm tired I go to High school and thought this was a good cliff-hanger.

I'll try my best to upload but French and science class is a pain but I will get bye until next time where I might reveal the love shape thingy.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Twilight's Shad0w for the title.

Chapter 2

Everyone (Third person I think)

As Link went to help Fi the voice of the goddess echoed in the room "I can answer that." Everyone was curious and wondered what was going with puzzled faces. " Fi throughout your time in Skyloft you did everything and I thought I owed you a gift so I decided you no longer serve me live your life as you want." "But where will I stay?." Fi replied. Zelda being her cheerful self "You can stay with Link if you would like I can't house you but we could set up a house later on it won't be a bother right Link?" Link blushing but thankfully for him no one seemed to have noticed. Staring at Fi he said "Yea no problem." "Then it's settled don't worry goddess we will take care of her." "I'm glad to hear before I depart I would like to thank you all so much for all that you have done." With that the presence of the Goddess disappeared and the room left one the four to get back to the present.

Fi's P.O.V

When the Goddess left floods of emotion rushed into me I couldn't keep track of them all and during the entire trip back to Skyloft Link has been avoiding me but it was kind of tough when we had to share his loftwing. As we were flying I wasn't used to sitting but the loftwing was soft and a radiance of warmth emanating from it. All of a sudden we had to dive from a monster(insert its name here) and I wrapped my arms around his hips and I let out a squeal. I felt an unknown warmth come to my cheeks. I was a bit worried because he was acting a bit funny around me and I asked "Masters are you alright?"

Link P.O.V

"Master are you alright?" I was beginning to wonder myself Fi was the first girl (even if back then she was a ?"robot"?) I opened up to, trusted and hung around for a long amount of time. And did she just squeal? "Fi?" 'Yes master?" "Call me link." "Ok mast…Link." As she slowly pulled her arms from my sides I noticed Zel just staring right at us and Groose during the entire trip was quiet even to normal people standards was just looking anywhere but at us.

Third Person

After for what seemed like hours the four arrived to be greeted by Zelda's dad and basically everyone in Skyloft coming to congratulate Link, Zelda and Groose leaving Fi alone and she just walked away to near bye to rest thinking no one noticed. Someone did.

Note: I am actually clueless and just writing blindly hear but hopefully this will work out well :P.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: all notes except this note will be at the end.

Link's P.O.V

Everyone in Skyloft seemed to greet us upon arrival even Groose's were there. Then I saw Fi walk away no one seemed to bother her. I felt inside me the need to follow her and ask what's going on but the crowd was in the way I kind of had to push my way though. Luckily Zel and Groose where there and people where just bombarding then with the questions so no one I think noticed my disappearance. I followed her to the nearby stream where she looked in peace just resting there. As I walked closer *snap* I stepped on a twig and Fi once again squealed leaving me in a trance for a moment before her voice brought me back. " Mas..Link why are you here? Don't you have better things to do?" Why would she think that? Probably new to all the feelings and then the words kind of slipped out "I would never have anything more important than spending time with you." Did I just say that? Immediately I felt blood rising to my face." Do you mean it?" Might as well come out with the truth.

Zelda's P.O.V (for a change)

It's been so long since I've seen my dad and my friends I was overjoyed and then I noticed Link was gone. I saw a part of his green uniform but me along with Groose where surrounded with people. I wonder why he was heading to the steam, probably to cool off it has been quiet a journey.

Note 1:This chapter is dedicated to Twilight's Shad0w for the title...again...

Note 2:I will repost the edited chapters after March Break just thinking how to change it for the better (longer probably) and this chapter is just to get feedback if it sucks or sucks or even sucks. Just gonna gather suggestions before spending to much time on it.

Note 3:

.com/watch?v=_p4W1liuqw4&list=HL1331177050&feature=mh_lolz

just check it for no reason


	4. Finale

Chapter 4

note: I will upload edited later but for now this as this is drawing to a close cuz I got to get better at writing making it longer all that but yea. I'll stick to 2 P.O.V for now also this is the end rap up for now I need time to think and I might write something else this will be an ending but it will be so I could make a sequal or add later. Enjoy.

Fi's P.O.V

"I would never have anything more important than spending time with you." What did he just say. I'm feeling all warm and red at my cheeks again what is this feeling? " Do you mean it?" I replied. He was quite for a while and inside it was like a crushing feeling and I don't know why it's happening. Tears started forming in my eyes this was all to new for me and I just let it all out. Why is this happening? I felt two arms wrap around me while Link's heat radiated into me.

Link's P.O.V

She's...crying, Dam It Link do something anything. I did the only thing that came to mind so I went up and hugged her. She at first was shocked but slowly the crying stopped. Link pull yourself together you defeated Demise and fought all sorts of monsters what are you afraid of? " Fi". "Yes?", " I meant all of it you are the most important person in my life. You brought me joy and happiness I haven't felt for years I like you, no I love you." I pulled her head so we were face to face seeing eye to eye. "Link?", " Yes Fi", "I think I love you too". I gave a teasing smile " Well I guess that will have to do for now" and we shared our first kiss.

The End

Done yes I'm not the type of guy to not end my stories cuz when I read a Fic and it has not been updated for years I feel Idk something. Even if I give the worst possible ending ever I'll post it that's my promise :P.


End file.
